Pokemon: Flames of Glory
by Ricku28
Summary: Probably a bad story, please read it so I know what to improve on. If you do read it, thank you.
1. A New Hero

A/N: First, I would like to apologize to everyone, right now I'm having some trouble with writers block. I'm creating this fic in the hope of being able to write my other fics. This story will probably be off and on, and I'm mainly going to try and focus on this, YGOGXDA, and DWO. I'm really sorry to everyone, please forgive me.

* * *

 _A Different Hero_

My name is Rick Foster, and this is my story. The story of how I became a Pokemon Trainer...

* * *

"Rick, get the heck down here right now!" My mom yelled at me.

I rushed down the stairs to find a Spinarak, a small green spider Pokémon downstairs. "Spin, spin, arak!" It said frantically as my mother tried to hit it with a broom.

"Get out of here you dumb bug!" My mom yelled at it.

The Spinarak scrambled up the stairs and hid behind me. I'm not sure why, but every Pokémon I've ever met always seemed to instinctively trust me. "Wait mom, I'll take it outside." I told my mom as I picked the small spider up. I noticed the face on its abdomen changed from a scared look to a worried look. I went outside and set the small Pokémon down.

"Spin, arak arak!" It seemed to be asking me to follow it.

"Give me a second little buddy." I told the spider I ran inside and headed to my PC, from there I accessed my Item Storage, and got a potion, just in case. I ran back outside to see the Spinarak pacing. "I'm here, now where's the emergency?" I followed the little bug type into the woods until I saw an Ariados on the ground, barely moving.

"Spin spin!" Spinarak pointed to the Ariados.

"I get it, Ariados is hurt, and you needed a human to help you heal it." I said as I ran up to the Ariados. Ariados looked at me, but it didn't seem to care too much. I sprayed it with the potion, healing a few of its wounds. "There, you should feel better soon, but what kind of Pokémon could have caused these burns on you? We don't live near any fire type Pokémon's habitat." I thought out loud as I considered the possibilities. Suddenly I heard a rustling in the trees above.

"Char Char, Chimchar!" I heard the Pokemon's name and froze.

"What's a Chimchar doing all the way in Kanto?" I thought to myself. A moment later, the small monkey dropped down in front of me. It lost the feral look in it's eyes, and it approached me cautiously, it sniffed me a few times before deciding that I was okay.

"Char." The Chimchar said, it climbed up on my shoulder and stayed that way.

"Okay... Sure." I was a little confused but shook my head and went back to my house.

When I got there, I saw my mother in front of the house talking with two men in lab coats. One of them I recognized as Professor Oak, the leading expert in pokemon, it took me a few more seconds to place the second one; he was Professor Rowan, the resident of Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region, and the man responsible for giving new trainers their pokemon in that region. "Are you certain you haven't noticed any of the pokemon act strangely lately?" Rowan asked my mother in his gruff voice.

"I'm fairly certain and-" My mom broke off as she saw the Chimchar on my shoulder. "The missing pokemon you're looking for wouldn't happen to be a Chimchar, would it." My mom said this as less of a question and more as a statement.

"Well yes, the pokemon that escaped was indeed a Chimchar, but how did you..." Rowan began until he turned around and saw me with the Chimchar. "Oh my, how did you manage to get that Chimchar on you? Our best breeders have been hard pressed just getting it to stay in a 50 km^2 area.

"I don't know, but he attacked an Ariados in the forest, and one of it's children came and found me, I healed it and this guy dropped out of the tree and nearly attacked me." I replied honestly. On the way back from the forest, I noticed a deep gash in it's side, so I went to a Pecha Berry tree and got some pecha berries, then I used some of my pant leg as a bandage.

"You even managed to treat that gash, he's been so stubborn about it, and no one could keep him still long enough to wrap the gash." Rowan said in awe. He turned to face his fellow pokemon researcher. "Samuel, what do you think of this boy?"

"I've known him for quite a few years, as we both live in Pallet town, and I know he loves pokemon just as much as they love him." Oak smiled warmly. "I've wanted to give him a starter, but he always denied them, saying that he didn't want to go on a journey yet."

"In that case," Rowan turned towards me again. "How would you like to go on a journey with that Chimchar, since he seems to like you enough."

"Ahem, what about me?" My mother spoke up. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Almost every child goes on a journey, Mom, let me go please." I said, I had felt a kind of connection with the Chimchar.

"Alright." My mother relented.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, not sure how to do this, tell me if you like it, and please tell me ways to fix it.


	2. A Friendly Rival

A/N: Hi everyone, I've broken past my writers block again, and I feel pretty confident in this chapter. Last chapter was really painful to write, because I just didn't know what to do with anything or anyone, I'm also revising an earlier statement; this fic will take place during Platinum. The reason for this change is because I recently started playing it again, and I saw that Prof. Rowan returns from Kanto just before the beginning of the game; this let me fit in his visit into Kanto in this fic into the Platinum Storyline, and since Gen IV happens at the same time as Gen II, I'll include mentions of that. That's enough for this Author's Note, let's get on with the story!

* * *

A Friendly Rival

"Wow..." I gasped as Professor Rowan handed me a red brick-like object, "... a real Pokedex!" I looked on in wonder as I pointed it at Chim.

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar agilely scale sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains; its flame is fueled by gas made in its belly, and only goes out when it sleeps. No amount of rain or water is able to put out it's flame once it is started." A mechanical voice sounded from the device.

"You'll find this Pokedex will help you identify the pokemon you encounter on your journey." Professor Oak explained. "Although, this _is_ the Sinnoh Pokedex, filled with the information of the pokemon commonly found in Sinnoh; but you're journey begins in Kanto, so a large number of pokemon here won't have very much data. You should still be able to identify them with it though."

"I'm currently working on the software to make the Pokedex able to interface with other versions." Rowan apoligised. "In the meantime, if you find a pokemon you don't know much about, you can call either Professor Oak or myself."

"Alright, then I'll be on my way." I said as I turned around to rush out of the lab, but I stopped at the entrance and turned around, running back to the two professors. "Actually, I almost forgot this guy and his Pokeball." I said, pointing to Chim.

"Ehrm, yes, well, okay then." Rowan seemed to have been thrown for a loop by my behaviour, "I might as well give you five Pokeballs to help you get started." He handed me six small balls, painted half red, and half white.

"Yeah!"

* * *

I was running towards route 1 to try and catch a pokemon, when I heard someone behind me scream, "Wait up Rick!" I stopped and turned around to see a girl about my age running towards me, she was wearing a white turtle(*Hint, Hint*)neck sweater, and black denim jeans. She also had short indigo hair tied into a braid thrown over the left side of her shoulder. "You know you aren't supposed to travel without either a Pokemon or a car, and I know for a fact that you aren't sixteen yet." She started scolding me the minute she slid to be in front of me.

"But Mags, I _do_ have a Pokemon with me this time." I replied earnestly.

The girl's name was Maggie, her father named her after a Mismagius that had saved his live from a pack of wild Carvanha. When her father had just started his journey, he came across an injured Mismagius, and helped to heal her. Later, he fell into a river, and the Mismagius, seeing this and remembering his kindness, scared the Carvanha away. Her father then gave the Mismagius his lucky red bandana, and tied it around her arm so she would remember that acts of kindness always come back around. To remember the Pokemon who had saved his life, he swore that if he had a daughter, he would name her Maggie.

"That trick isn't going to work on me twice y'know." Maggie scolded me. "You know the saying: 'Fool me once, Shame on you...'"

"'Fool me twice, shame on me.'" I finished. "I know, but I seriously have a pokemon, Professor Rowan gave it to me."

"Professor Rowan lives in the Sinnoh region nitwit." Maggie flicked my forehead.

"I'll show you it then, it's the fire starter from the Sinnoh region." I said as I reached into my pocket for Chim's pokeball.

"Yeah, if you send out a Chimchar, I'll go ask Professor Rowan for a pokemon." She said, folding her arms.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." I said as I grinned, I felt a familiar warmth as I touched one of the pokeballs and brought it out. "Go, Chim!"

The pokeball flew into the air, and released a surge of energy, which quickly formed into the now familiar shape of Chim, "Chimchar Chim!"

"Crap." That was the only thing Maggie could say after five minutes of silence. "Why did I have to open my stupid mouth?" It was well known (in Pallet town) that Maggie loved every pokemon, but for some reason would scream at anyone who even _suggested_ that she should become a pokemon trainer.

"Well, let's go to Professor Oaks lab~" I said happily as I grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

"I hate myself..."

* * *

"Wait, you're saying you _want_ to become a trainer?!" Oak exclaimed after I told him the reason for Maggie to be there. "I thought that I would be already six feet under before you decided to do that."

"Why is that, Sammuel?" Rowan asked.

"This girl has physically assaulted multiple people who even _suggested_ that she should become a trainer." Oak explained.

"It was Tai, wasn't it." I turned to Maggie.

"It was Tai." She confirmed. She sighed. "I hate to do this, but I told Rick that if he sent out a Chimchar, than I would become a pokemon trainer. Give me a grass." She held out her hand.

"Alright, so you want Bulbasaur?" Oak asked.

"NO! I want a friggin' Turtwig!" She shouted.

"Alright, have these pokeballs and a pokedex and DON'T HURT ME!" Rowan quickly handed her the items she needed before running away.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that just happened. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Fun Fact: I wrote this chapter using the Jakks Pacific Sinnoh Pokedex, and the original idea for this chapter was me trying to teach Chim ember, when suddenly a Magikarp jumped out of the water and used Surf. Then I changed to finding a Pawniard, then the chapter happened like this.


End file.
